


Confession Letter

by RenkonNairu



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Day 2, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Tim/Kon Week, Tim/Kon Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: Tim decided not to give a love letter to his secret crush.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: TimKon Week





	Confession Letter

Lockers were assigned alphabetically and Conner Kent’s locker was not anywhere near Tim Drake’s locker. Conner still made a point to meet his friend at his locker every morning. 

Conner wasn’t exactly what anyone would call a ‘good student’, but he was a farm kid. He rose with the sun, did chores or things around his grandparent’s property, then came to school. As a result, he was always early. An average student, but with perfect attendance. 

Tim was glaring critically at an envelope when Conner arrived. 

It was a plain white envelope, about the size and shape of the kind used for greeting cards. There wasn’t any writing on it, no ‘To’ or ‘From’, but it had been sealed with a single, red and black heart-shaped sticker. So, a love letter?

“You got a secret admirer?” Conner asked when he was close enough. 

Tim jumped, as if started. As if he’d been caught doing something scandalous. 

He shoved the envelope back in his locker and slammed it shut with an unnecessarily loud BANG. “No! It’s me. I mean. That’s my letter- just forget it!”

“Your letter?” Echoed Conner, and he was equal parts excited for his friend was also disappointed. Conner wanted Tim to be happy and if this other person they had a crush on made them happy, then Conner wanted that for Tim. But, at the same time… Conner wanted Tim to be happy with him. Like, romantic styles. Not just Best Friends. “You have a crush on someone? Are you gonna give it to her today?”

Tim hefted his school bag. “I probably won’t give it to them at all.” He said. “They probably don’t feel the same way I feel and I wouldn’t want to make them uncomfortable. Let’s just get to class.”

They didn’t have many classes together. Just Homeroom and Lunch. 

Tim was in all the advanced classes. Advanced Placement History, AP Bio, AP English, Calculus BC, etc. While Conner was in all the regular classes, History, General Science, English, and Geometry. 

They were in different clubs too. 

Tim had Debate Team, Mock Trial, Junior Detectives, and Photography. Conner was usually a member of the ‘go home after school club’, except for Tuesdays and Thursdays. Tuesdays Conner had Robotics Team, which he was forced to join by his dad under threat of having his money cut off. Thursdays were Journalism Club, which Conner’s other dad might have accidentally guilt tripped him into joining. 

Conner was just coming out of Robotics Team when Tim met him in the corridor. 

Tim usually got picked up from school. His foster father was wealthy enough to pay for a chauffeur. Conner, on the other hand walked home and Tim liked to see him off before heading home himself. 

On their way out, they passed the bulletin board next to the office. There was a crowd of students around it, reading something new that had been posted. Never in all their three and a half years of high school, had either of them ever seen so many people looking at something posted on the bulletin board. Not even during Draft Week, or Glee Club auditions. They had to see what the big deal was. 

It was a note. Hand written on nice cardstock. As they drew closer, Conner recognized the hand writing and Tim recognized the prose. 

Turning a bright red, not uttering a single word, Tim made a humiliated choking sound and ran. 

“Tim!?” Conner shouted after him. He recognized the handwriting on the note. It was Tim’s. 

Conner ripped the note off the bulletin board and pushed his way back out of the crowd to follow his friend. He didn’t read the note, he didn’t want to invade his friend’s privacy, but he did skim it enough to recognize that it was a love letter. It was the love letter Conner saw him with earlier that morning. The one that Tim had left locked in his locker. And, it was not a letter to a girl. It was written to another boy.

Conner went sprinting back into the building, heading to the D-block of lockers, and Tim’s. 

Tim was already there when he got there. It was broken into. The door bent and hanging open. Several books on the floor in front of it. The word ‘fag’ graffitied on the door in bold sharpie. 

Coming up behind him, Conner placed both hands on Tim’s shoulders. 

He jumped at the contact. 

“Sorry.” Conner said quickly. “We should report this. The principal, for bullying and school security for the break-in. Your Dad’s rich, he won’t rest until whoever did is found and held responsible. And the school will take it seriously because no one wants to get on Bruce Wayne’s bad side.”

That was all true. 

But that wouldn’t fix the upset. 

Tim turned. Noted that Conner was holding his note. “I guess you saw it.” He blinked, to keep from tearing up. The last thing Tim wanted to do at that exact moment was cry. “I- I’ll understand if you’re grossed out and never wanna speak to me again.”

“Why? Cause you’re gay?” Conner asked. “That’s stupid. And any guy would be lucky to have you!” Carefully, making sure not to actually look at the words again lest he accidentally read more of his friend’s private feelings, Conner passed the note back to Tim. “But next time, maybe don’t write your feelings down where some bigoted idiot could steal them. Tell your crush to their face. Walk right up to them and say, ‘I love you’!”

Tim stared at him for a moment or two longer. Then the corners of his mouth turned up in an almost self-deprecating smile. He looked up at Conner, meeting the other boy’s eyes. “I love you.”

“Yeah!” Conner smiled back at him. “Just like that!”

Tim shook his head. “You’re so stupid…”

…

END


End file.
